Chess Legends Wiki
Welcome This wiki is based on Hellsex Wiki since September 12, 2012 however it is modified version. Actually you can't post scores and fights but it is just only plot not game fights okay. Sorry for my bad English i'm not good at'll. Progress Articles from Hellsex Wiki that has successfully fixed. |375}} Prologue Once upon a time the country of Chess who was created by the god to make piece in the world and he born Chessmaster on year 0. He become the miracle of citizens many believe his ideals and influence for 120 years until his death. After his long slumber he returns after 1800 years later he born again not using reincarnation. He is the one who create Piece of Chess that have create magic for fun and then he scatter all his ten books in the ten regions at the age of 20. Chessmaster creating his own team called Sacred Legends the strongest team of 20th century that create piece and order. At the age of 40, he participate the tournament winning the champion and he was earned the title of Chess Master. At the age of 60 he encounters darkness that bring chaos in the world of chess. He tried to fight but won however the seventh person who are trying to steal the title by killing first six persons. That's why many people who are interested for taking Chessmaster's life for money and pride. Because of seventh person who betrayed Chessmaster he decide to challenge him in chess with no magic but he object but chessmaster insist. In the next day, they fight in a fierce battle and defeats seventh person in the war and defended his throne and stops the darkness. But the seventh person is not finish in a skeptical way so that he wait another 40 years before the creation of eighth person which means the strongest member. Chessmaster left the alliance in mid-August 1990 (August 5, 1990) for the title of Grand Master of Chess. He praises the baby in his wake. Decades later Chessmaster hiring necromancers to look for his former alliance and reviving for those important person in order to nurture in Chess but the attitudes are become rude and hatred against others. Sacred Legends having five people in that year on 2000-2009. And another three people in the 2010-present now the total of eight. The latest member named Jovil Natad who was traumatized at the events of unknown tragedy. That's why Chessmaster return in a secret to help Jovil and giving his pieces that lead him to win and survive. The people in Sacred Legends who are preparing the ritual for Chessmaster for the 50 years of celebration but it was being attacked by the Monarchiya army that shocks Chessmaster and cannot understand the events what is going on. He thinks that Jovil Legends is involved in that war so he orders the heaven to awaken all of his pieces he created to revive again and bring it to the righteous owner in order to stop the war and becoming the next Chess Master after him. All eight persons are in shock about the war that trying to take down the members of Monarchiya base on 2004-2006. A one person who occupies the city of Bilaotipledio and decided to protect it from the Monarchiyas. And in September 12, 2012 the man named Jayvees Legends making his move to finish the legacy and become the Chess Master of '''Chess Legends'.'' Create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Note: If you create page must be from Hellsex Wiki Announcement That the candidacy for Featured article template is stated to be released on June 2014. Thanks for your patience. Rules *No spamming and vandalism. *Do not create page that is not made from Hellsex Wiki pages. *If you break the rules you are now blocked. Category:Browse